


You left this on your desk

by IndisputablyTrashy (blackbirbs)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Art Student!Dave, Artist!Dave, Fluff, How do I even tag lmao, John Likes Dave a lot basically, M/M, Music Student!John, Musician!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirbs/pseuds/IndisputablyTrashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has always been curious about the cute blond guy he shares his english class with. During the times when John sees him on campus, alone and by himself. John always sees him with his face buried at his sketchpad, drawing something. Sometimes, John wonders about what the boy could be drawing too.</p><p>When the guy forgets his sketchpad on his desk, he did find out eventually. And one of the drawings was not something he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You left this on your desk

**Author's Note:**

> How do you even write AKHSKFJHASDGAKLSGHAGADLHK
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

You've always been fond of the cute, freckly blond with the aviator shades from your English class. He always sits on the corner of the lecture room of the class. His spot isn't where someone easily gets noticed. But for some sort of reason, you still notice him.

You notice him _a lot_.

You notice that he tries his best to take down notes. But he never seems to catch up because of your professor's fast-paced lessons. Though you manage to catch up because you write fast, he never does.

It's just amusing that he always tries too hard to hastily write on his notebook, taking notes. But when that one point where he can't catch up any longer. You just see him doing this _'fuck it, I give up'_ gesture in his hand. And he ends up giving up on taking notes at all.

You also notice that he sometimes sleeps during class. Good thing that your prof doesn't catch him. He tries so hard, to stay awake occasionally. How he attempts to keep his consciousness, you find it endearing, honestly.

Most of the time, you can't tell if he's really sleeping or not because of his shades. But you can still somehow tell from the way his shoulders slumps and his body relaxes.

All throughout the semester, you contemplate about a decision of finally talking to him. You think of lending your notes to him because you know that he has troubles writing his own. Maybe even, ask him out to get coffee for some time if it goes well. Yet, you're too much of a chicken to do so. He might think you're weird or something.

So you consistently decide to just keep yourself at a distance.

Not only that you notice him in your lecture room, but you also notice him in different parts of the campus. He doesn't go unnoticed from you. He really looks distinct and out of the ordinary, mostly because of his shades. He's different from the other people you pass by.

Different in a totally good way.

You once saw him on the campus grounds, sitting under a tree. You smile to yourself as you see him, but you totally stay out of his sight. You observe that he's alone and that he has his face buried on the sketchpad resting on his lap. He must be an art major in variance to your music major. His concentration drawn to the contour and lines of his drawing. It's probably something amazing.

After your one-sided encounter with him, you take note that every day of that hour, he sits there under the shade of the tree to draw something. You then start following a route to your next class where you can get to pass by that tree he sits under. Just right on schedule to see him draw.

You wonder what are the things he draws.

The next time you see him on a part of campus, he's at a university cafe. You're supposed to buy  coffee for you and your cousin, Jade. You immediately notice him again because of his trademark shades. It's like his waiting for someone since he keeps on checking his phone. 

He has a cup of coffee and a plate of half-eaten muffin laying on the table in front of him. And once he again, he has his sketchpad opened. This time, he was playing with watercolors instead of just sketching. You're pretty far away from him, so you didn't really get a good look at his watercolor painting. But you think it's magnificent based on how the patches of colors blend together.

You'd do anything just to get a closer glimpse of his drawings.

You hear someone clearing his throat and your focus instantly goes to the cafe cashier in front of you. He gives you an irritated look, saying that you need to order since other people are still waiting on the line. You replied with a profuse apology and he lets it slide, taking your order and making it for you.

After taking your order and paying the cashier, you exit the cafe. Giving one final glance towards the artistic blond, you promise yourself that you finally start a conversation with him next time.

The next time you catch sight of him, you didn't fulfill your last promise.

He's sitting at the library with one of his friends. Or at least, you ~~hope~~  think they're just friends. Because they never get too affectionate to show if they're in a relationship or not. He's with a girl about his age with the same pale blond hair as him and marvelous violet eyes. The two of them could easily pass as siblings. You just hope that they really are related.

You just hope that this guy is still single.

He's coloring something in his trusty sketchpad using oil pastel. He's not reading or studying anything. In contrast to the girl he's with, who has a dozen of books around her. All books are about psychology, you manage to read the spines of the books. 

The two seem to be conversing with each other. An amused smile playing its way to the girl's dark-colored lips. While the boy has his own smirk, but focus still on the drawing he's coloring.

You continued to stare at the two (mostly on him). You didn't notice the growing impatience your companion is having. She notices that you're not even paying attention to her silly lectures about physics.

"John? _John_! Are you even listening to me? I swear if you turn your head one more time and completely zone out from me, I will literally _end_  you." Jade says beside you, annoyed. "John, you're completely missing out a great lecture here!"

Oh right, you're here at the library with your cousin. Because she's doing research about this homework she has. Now she's addressing you about how the particles from radioactive decay are - oh who are you kidding. Watching the cute blond artist is _way_  better that listening to your cousin's discourse.

"Joooooohn," she drawls out. "What are you even looking at?" Jade then turns towards the direction you're looking at. She sees the girl and the boy you've been pining for at the opposite side on the library.

"Oh my god, is that Rose?" Jade then asks, facing you. One of your eyebrows shoots up in surprise.

"You know that girl?" you also ask, gaping at her. Jade merely nods, smiling at you.

"Yeah, Rose and I share a class together! She's really interesting and cool to talk to. Unlike you, she actually _listens_  to my discussions about physics." she chides, smacking your arm. You let out a yelp but then roll your eyes at her.

"Jade, I couldn't care less about your boring rambling about physics. You know I'm not really the science-y type of guy." you retort. "Tell me more about this Rose, what's her relationship with that guy with the oil pastels."

Your cousin looks confused at first, raising a questioning eyebrow. Seconds later, realization dawns on her. "Ohhhh. Oh, _I see_. You like him!"

You immediately shush her, putting your index finger on her lips. You whisper-shout a 'stay quiet!' at her. She only giggles at you. "Oh em gee, John. I can't believe you've had it with Rose's brother."

You let out a breath of relief. "So they're only siblings?"

Jade nods. "Well yeah, I guess. I mean - Rose once told me about this brother of hers. She said that they look exactly like the same, only that he wears these shades all the time. So I guess, it's her brother that's right there. How'd you meet him anyway."

Oh boy, here goes. "Well actually, we hadn't officially met yet. He and I share the same class together. And I just kinda like - took fondness of him. He's really cute, okay?"

Jade gives you a disapproving tsk, holding out her index finger and moving it sideways. "Then why won't you talk to him, idiot! If another person gets him first, you'll definitely be sorry."

You scoff. "Geez, like I haven't thought of that. But I'm too shy to even talk to him! Do you have any idea how much I've been meaning to talk to him every time I see him from afar?"

Your cousin whistles, giving you a teasing smile. "You know, that awfully sounds stalker-ish. Have you stalked him, John?"

Blushing furiously, you sputter out your answer. "I - well... Um - not exactly 'stalk'. I just - find ways to see him more."

"That still sound stalker-ish, beloved cousin of mine." she retorts, snorting.

"Bluh, I don't care! I just want to talk to him and I don't know - maybe ask him out for coffee or whatever," you explain, voice gradually becoming louder. People around are now giving you annoyed glances, you give zero fucks about it.

"Then why don't you? Come on, John, it's time to man up and win the heart of the person you like." Jade encourages, flashing you a wide grin. Her smiles are so contagious, you find yourself smiling too. You nod towards her, accepting her idea.

"Okay. Okay, next time we meet. I am definitely going to talk to him." you promise not only to Jade but also to yourself again.

You just hope you don't break it the next time you see him.

* * *

Ah, English class, your most awaited hour of the day.

You sit on your favorite seat. The one just distant enough to hear the professor and also the one that lets you have the perfect sight of him. You fetched your notebook and a pen from your shoulder bag. Then you started taking notes just as the professors starts his lecture about world literature.

You make a good pattern of keeping short glances at the cute blond while still managing to take down your notes with intense speed. You decide to look extra longer at the boy when the prof takes a breath or if someone's asking a question to him. 

Today, you noticed that the blonde is doodling something in his sketchpad. His shoulder hunched and his focus drawn to his sketchpad. It didn't take a long time before the professor discerns the boy whose not paying any attention to him. You almost wince when you see the heated gaze that the instructor gives him.

"Mr. Strider!" the prof scolded, making the whole class turned their heads towards 'Strider'.

Huh, 'Strider'. So that's his last name. You guess it fits him pretty well. Strider immediately shoots his head upward, mouth slightly opened in surprise. 

"What are you doing, boy? I can't have my students to not pay attention during my lectures. Especially, if I'm giving out long examinations soon." the lecturer in front continued. His vehement stare softened a little. "I still value my students' grades so I highly suggest that you pay attention closely. Because I won't be the one whose going to regret everything if you got a low grade. So please Mr. Strider, listen to my discussions next time."

For the first time since the start of the semester, you hear _him_ speak. "I'm sorry, sir." he apologizes, head bowed down but face still on a poker face. "It won't happen again."

Strider puts his sketchpad away to put it under his desk. Seemingly convinced, the professor nods at him."I'm holding onto that, Dave." he says before going back to his lesson.

'Dave'.

So apparently, that's his name. Dave Strider.

You find yourself smiling to yourself. Yes, this is definitely a sign. A sign that you should finally actually talk to him. You should finally talk to the guy that you've always been fond of. The guy that you want to ask out. The guy you've been crushing on ever since he sat in his favorite seat on the first day of the semester.

And this time, you're not going to let him slip away.

A half an hour later, the lecture finally ends as the professor dismisses the class. Students pile up towards the door, strolling outside the lecture hall. You get your notebook and pen, sliding them inside your bag. After that, you sling the strap of your shoulder bag to your - well, shoulder.

It just so happens that you get a glimpse of the sketchpad Dave put under his desk. He must have left it.

Perfect.

You hurry towards Dave's desk, getting the pad in the process. You catch a glimpse of Dave with his backpack slung onto one of his arms, queued up towards the exit of the room. You take a deep breath, walking fast towards him.

 _Okay, John._  you thought to yourself. _This is it. You are officially going to talk to Dave now._

You were reaching your hand up to him, about to grab his shoulder and give his sketchpad back. And maybe, even offer your notes to him as a start for a friendship. But just when your hand's only a mere inch away your hear a voice call out behind you.

"Mr. Egbert!"

You freeze in place, watching as Dave goes farther and farther away from you until he was nowhere in sight. He was right _there_. And someone just had to call you before you could even have the chance to say a word. 

Trying to hide your irritation, you turn around to face your professor who had just called you. You raise an eyebrow at him, this had better be good. "Yes, sir?"

"Could you do me a favor for just one moment? You seem like a nice kid, having good grades in my subject and all. I'm in a hurry lately and I still have something to attend to. I can't be late with it because it's important. So, could you do me a favor and just send this papers to Mrs. Alvarez on the fourth floor." he finishes, handing the large heap of papers to you with the sketchpad _still_ in your hand. With a soft grunt, you eventually got along with the heaviness of the stack. But you think you won't hold off much longer.

"Is it alright with you?" your professor asks. You nod, yes, as if there's still a choice in not complying, you already have the papers with you.

"Great! I'll just go now. M'terribly sorry for the disturbance, but I really need to go now. Thank you for your help!" he says in gratification and then he's off to whatever place he's about to go.

Letting out an irritated sigh, you placed the heap of papers on his desk to adjust your carryings. You look at the sketchpad in your hand and gulp nervously. Fuck, it's _his_  sketchpad.

You've always wanted to see what his drawings looked like. You are so tempted to look at his artworks. But the rational part of your brain is telling otherwise because _duh_ , privacy and all that crap.

But you guess. One small look wouldn't hurt...

The papers on your prof's desk could wait.

You flip the cover, showing a blank page if not for the words written on the bottom. 'Property of Dave Strider' it says with an edgy handwriting.

You flip to the next page to see his first drawing and you couldn't help but. Gape. In. _Awe_.

Holy fuck, wow. That's so amazing. It's a charcoal drawing of a crow. A _detailed_ charcoal drawing of a crow. Every crook and curve of the feathers to the scaliness of the feet to the shininess of the talons.

Wanting more, you immediately turn to the next page. The next drawing was another sketch. This time, of a scenery. You immediately recognize what scenery it is. It's the view you could get just in front of that tree he always sits under.

You flip and flip towards the pages, staring at each masterpiece in admiration. You see watercolor paintings, figure drawings, oil pastels and paint. You even see drawings where he used ball-point pens or markers. And it looks like he didn't even made a single flaw, every strike and line perfectly drawn. You also see drawings of his sister, colored or not. Sometimes, even self-portraits of him.

Everything about this sketchpad is amazing, wow. _He's_  amazing.

You're halfway through the sketchpad and what really surprises you is the next drawing. Your breath hitches as you see it.

It's a drawing of _you_.

It's you. All buckteeth smiles and wearing your favorite jacket and scrolling through your phone. You guess he drew it once when you passed by the tree he sits under. It's really detailed, you're even surprised. _Do I really look that good?_  you thought. Or maybe it's just his art style that made you look good in the drawing.

You can't believe it. You're featured in his sketchpad. He drew _you_. Holy fuck, then that means he notices you too. As you continue to stare in wonder in his drawing of you, you didn't even recognized the footsteps coming towards the empty room.

"Shit, Rose, I can't lose it _now_ out of all..." you glance up and see none other than Dave Strider by the door.

"...times." he finishes in a small voice, mouth gaping. Not breaking eye contact, he says on the phone: "Rose, I'll have to call you later. I just found it, bye." he ends the call and put his cell phone in his front pocket.

Shit.

"I - uh... You left this on your desk." you start awkwardly, handing his sketchpad to him.

Dave scoffs and gets it from you, tucking it in his arm. "Yeah, no shit. God, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe you saw my shitty drawings." he grumbles, looking away from you.

You stare wide-eyed at him. You can't find yourself believing to what he just said about his art. "Don't say that!" you reprimand. "They're really good! I mean - I can't even draw anything past a stick man!"

He chuckles at that, your heart skips a beat. "Whatever you say, dude. But wait, you didn't... The drawing of..." he trailed off, getting more embarrassed by the second. Within an instant, you know what he's talking about.

"Your drawing of me?" you finish for him. "Yeeeeah, I'm sorry but I did see it." With your confession, you see him blushing a bit. Pink tinges his cheeks and you can't help but smile.

God, he is just so _cute_. Everything's way better up close. You could see more of his freckles becoming more prominent, dusting his cheeks and nose.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. That must be super weird for you, having that you don't even know me and I don't even know you. It's just that - you're the guy that always passes whenever I'm sitting in that one particular tree by the campus grounds. Not to mention that you're this guy from my English class. It's like - I always see you every single fucking day. And I barely even know you. I'm so sorry if I'm weird or creepy for drawing you. I just - you're hella interesting, man. But not in a weird homo way. Or unless if you are homo, then I'm cool with that. God, I don't even know, what the fuck am I even saying. I'm just embarrassing -"

"Dude, wow." you cut off his rambling. "You talk a lot, don't you."

"I - well... Yeah. I talk when I'm nervous, okay? Shut up." he retaliates, fidgeting and toying with the hem of his shirt.

"But, dude, don't worry. It's fine." you try to reassure him, giving his a warm smile. He visibly relaxes. "I'm not weirded out or anything. I'm just surprised, is all. It's not every day that my crush who has an amazing talent in drawing decides to draw me in his sketchpad."

Dave's blush spreads even further up to the tip of his ears. "I - uh. I guess it's also not every day that _my_ crush sees my drawing of him in my sketchpad."

You smile widened some more. This is just too perfect, why the hell didn't you talk to him much earlier. "Hey, you want to go out for some coffee? I'll lend you my notes, I've observed that you have some troubles."

His face lights up at your proposal and nods. "Hell yes, dude, hell fucking _yes_."

You rush up to Dave. The two of you immediately start walking in the hallway, outside the building, and to the university cafe. It's not a while that you realize that you've abandoned the stack of papers that you needed to send. But you couldn't even give the slightest _damn_.

Not when you have a date with the cute, freckly blond with the aviator shades from your English class.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, John, being the benevolent student he is, goes back to the classroom and sends the papers anyway after his date w/ Dave.


End file.
